Hallelujah Chance
by Little Red Chappy Hood
Summary: He'd done so many wrongs to her. now a man give him a chance to go back to the past. he'll do anything to make it right. changing the past, present and... future. AU. ichigo kurosaki and rukia kuchiki.
1. Phone Call

Sorry about the grammar.

It's my first story :) so be nice .

:| .

"Rukia..." orange haired guy said. _"please try again later"_ the operator replied.

"fuck. Pick it up rukia" ichigo said and tap his foot.

For twenty times he called she finally pick it up.

"**what the **_**fuck**_** do you** **want**?" said in the other line

"I'm sorry..." ichigo said and grip his phone "**oh? What am I gonna do now? Say it's ok even though you done this for the fifth time..."**

he can't blame her he done so many wrongs to her

"**ichigo... I can't do this anymore..." **

he can hear her whimper she sigh and said "**I'm done. Bye ichigo. Nice knowing you"**_ BEEP BEEP BEEP_ . Ichigo can't take it anymore and throw his phone on the wall.

rubbing his face with his palm. Someone knock on a orange door. "come in" he said

"ichigo... that's why I said to you that you should be in there not here" ishida uryuu his co-worker

"I completely forgot about our anniversary" he look at the floor.

Ishida pointing at a number in the calendar. "today is twenty one you and rukia's number"

he finally look at him "didn't you said that... you'll ask her to marry you when you two reach one year? Now what?''

he sits at the couch "I don't care anymore. When she said it's she's done then it's done." He stands and get his things going out from his office.

Review I'm sorry about my grammar it's not my native language after all and if there's an error or whatever well don't ask me to change it i'm stupid :)

Thanks. and please review .

Little Red Chappy Hood


	2. I'm Back To The Past

Hehe , Short First chappy Sorry to those who disappointed ... anyway I'm back ... for another chapter . I hope you like this . and I skip the time :P

Thanks for the review . Giving You A Gift "AWESOME"

:|

5 Months Later,

At The Beach .

Sitting on the bench and put the photo album on his lap. He close his eyes. And for a minute ...

"hey are you ok?" a man voice said he open his eyes and see a mat in a hat "huh? Uh yeah I'm Okay" he force a smile "you're alone boy?" he grin. _ What the heck this man is a creep_ ichigo thought "uh yes I am" the man seat on the other bench and said "regretting something?" he put a smirk on his face "NO!" he deny "I can see it on your face" then laugh maniacally "whatever " he scowl and stand to go back to the hotel gripping the photo album and walk "you want to change it boy?" ichigo stop his track and turn around "what do you mean?" his curiosity rise "change your... past?" he grin "you have a mental problem are you?" ichigo laugh "hahahaha , why don't you try it boy?" he fan his fan "okay, I want to go back to the past and change the wrong to right things now happy?" he turn around and continue his walking "your wish is my command Ichigo Kurosaki" winds become rough , people stops and pose like a statue. Everything stops except for him and the man "WHAT THE!" he scream a old looking sliding door open "enter now Ichigo Kurosaki" he said and chuckle "and why would I do that?" "you don't want to go back to your past?" the man step closer to him ichigo stop and think for a while and said "I want" "then enter Ichigo Kurosaki" and ichigo enter the sliding door. _I hope this is not a joke_

.

.

.

.

.

Opening his eyes. Ichigo look around on the familiar place. He DID came back on the past

**School**

"I'm... I'm ba-" he about to say when "ICHIGOOOOOO!" keigo run to him and give him a hug "keigo—YOU! YOU BAKA!" shoving keigo on the ground "but.. but ichigo" keigo whimper "che" and walk.

When they hear footsteps "ichigo... did you do your homework? Rukia look at him "uh... I don't know maybe?" ichigo said and scratch his head "MOOOO" rukia said and get ichigo's bag looking at the science textbook flipping through pages stopping on the page 21 and BLANK no homework rukia throw the text book "You Frucking idiot! You don't have homework! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" rukia kick his shin "ughhh, it's fucking not frucking . you're the one who is idiot! You-" ichigo stops... he said he wants to go back in the past to change the wrong things to right things and now his just making it worse "sorry" he scowl rukia blink can't believe his saying. ichigo just apologizing when it comes to hurting her feelings except homework , stuffs or anything . so this is making him weird "are you okay ichigo?" she ask and put her hand on his forehead "I AM OKAY" he look at her rukia get her hand and says "okay, that's good to hear" she grin "let's go" ichigo walk. And they didn't notice keigo looking at them and shout "WAIT FOR MEEEEE~~~"

.

Lunch Time .

.

"Kuchiki-san~" inoue wave "Inoue!" rukia run to inoue. "how are you kuchiki-san?" inoue smile "I'm okay! By the way what's your lunch?" she ask "I have rice with wasabi in it then mayonnaise then some nato the-" "Hai Hai orihime you're lunch is awesome now sit" tatsuki sigh "kuchiki you know asking her food would just make you puke" she smirk ruk ia just laugh and said "not at all! It's so interesting though maybe I'll make something like that next time" tatsuki stops and become green "no way?" she ask "HAHAHAHAHAH . of course not!" rukia sit next to renji and talk to him "hey renji can we hang out later in shibuya?" renji grin "oh yeah! They're a new game in Cameroid World! Nam e... uhmmmm soul society arc!" "reaallllyyyyy? We should play it later!" rukia excitedly said. "what's your planning?" said the voice in the back "oh ichigo! We're going to Cameroid World and play!" rukia stands up "can I come with you guys?" ichigo said "of course ne renji?" rukia grin "yeah the more the merrier" renji put his hand on the top of rukia's head ruffling it "stop it renji!" she pout. Ichigo stare at them and scowl _they're so close too close renji get your hands off her! _He just sigh and sit _just a little more_

.

Cameroid World

.

"oh come on death! Move moveeee!" rukia said pushing the button _**"Mai! Sode No Shirayuki"**_ said the character _**"tsugi no mai HAKUREN" **_rukia's character in the game said "I'll win this game ichigo!" rukia grin looking at ichigo on her back and pushing the button harder. On the other hand "pineapple move it damn it! You can't LOSEEEE!" "_**HA!" **_ pineapple said in the game after attacking the enemy_** "HA!" **_.

.

20 MINUTES LATER  
.

"you guys finish?" ichigo scratching his head "YES! I WIN ICHIGOOO!" rukia said and do the victory dance while renji sitting on the corner whimpering "You guys lame" he sigh "WHATTTT?" rukia and renji said in the same time "you shouldn't be depress just because you lose in a game especially GAME STATION and you shouldn't be happy and do the victory dance just because you win on the game station"

He look at the two who is red "HOW DARE YOU!" rukia said and kick him on the shin "GOOD FOR YOU DUMBASS" renji put out his tongue

.

Later

.

"bye" renji said "bye" rukia and ichigo said adn walk again when they reach kuchiki mansion

"hey uh do you want to do something tomorrow?" ichigo ask "oh, yes" rukia smile "great , I'll pick you up in ten?" ichigo ask rukia nod who is blushing "bye rukia" "bye" rukia wave and ichigo wave back

I'm Very sorry about the grammar and whatever :(( I'm not intelligent. [ so if here's a wrong in there not gonna change it :( ] So I'm sorry about that. And if you don't understand then... please don't read the next chappy :(( cause that just make you irritate :( and I don't want you to hate me :(( for being stupid. So please no flames.

:) I'll right another story .

This Is the preview for the next chappy

"I hate you!" she cried and punching him on his chest

"I love you too" he finally said

"huh? What are you saying?"

_**Confuse? :P**_

This is the another story . I was planning to write.

Hint Hint Hint :

Rukia Is A Lesbian .

Ichigo Fires Every Woman Who falls in love with him

She needs Money

He needs Maid

Two Encounter each other.

What will happen?

Will she fall in love with him? eventhough she's lesbian?

Will he accept it?

_**Confuse? Interested ? hate it ? **_

_**Tell me about it ;)**_


End file.
